The Girl That Can't Be Touched: The Eary Years
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: The tale of Izora, Galen, and Dmitri before they met the Marauders and what the not so typical Hufflepuff and Slytherin boys do when they aren't with their dearest Izzy. Companion novella thing to The Girl That Can't Be Touched
1. First Year: Chapter 1

_September 1__st__, 1971; Platform 9¾_

* * *

Large blue-green eyes stared at the bright red train engine with trepidation while people bustled around the platform. The owner of the eyes, a small girl who was no older than eleven, worried her bottom lip with her teeth while her gloved hands fidgeted with her plain black school robe.

"Stop your fidgeting, girl." The stern looking woman to the girl's left snapped harshly.

The girl flinched and clasped her hands together tightly in front of her, "Yes mother, sorry mother."

The woman was about to say something when she was interrupted by a tall, dark-haired man suddenly appearing in front of them.

"There you are." The man said with a quiet sigh of relief as he kneeled in front of the small girl, "I was worried I'd lost you in the crowd."

The girl smiled, "We didn't move, Papa." She said with a giggle causing the man to smile and the woman to scoff.

The man gave the woman a quick glare before looking back at his daughter. He grasped her gloved hands in his tightly and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Now listen to me Izora, you must be very careful while you are at school." He said his dark blue eyes serious, "You absolutely mustn't tell anyone about your gift."

The girl sniffled slightly, "Not even my friends?"

"Like she'll be able to make friends." The woman muttered, but pressed her lips together tightly at the look her husband shot her.

"_**When**_ you make friends," He said, stressing the when_."_ You will need to decide if they are trustworthy enough to know, but until you know for certain must not tell anyone, understood?"

Izora nodded quickly, her white blonde hair fluttering around her face with the motion, "I understand, Papa."

The man smiled and placed a soft kiss to her covered knuckles again, "Good. You best get on the train now. We can't have it leaving without you, now can we?"

Izora giggled again and threw her arms around her father's neck, "Bye Papa, I'll miss you."

The man hugged his daughter tightly and stood with her in his arms, then he placed her on the floor in the doorway of the train, "I'll miss you too my angel. Be safe."

The little blonde girl nodded sadly and blew her father a kiss before disappearing into the corridor in search of a compartment.

The sad smile that was on the man's face was wiped off when he turned around to look at his wife. Her dark eyes were staring him coolly, before she waved her wand and Apparated away. The man sighed and ran his hands through his dark hair and turned to look at the train, hoping to catch one last glimpse of his daughter before she left. With a disheartened frown, the man Apparated back to his home when he couldn't catch a glimpse of his daughter's white blonde hair in the windows.

'_I hope this is the right thing to do.' _He thought to himself, before Apparating.

* * *

Izora gave a relieved sigh when she finally found an empty compartment and she hurried inside, pulling the doors shut and taking out her wand.

The little blonde scrunched her nose up in concentration and pointed her want at the seat, "Erado Preteritus."

The seat glowed white momentarily before fading back the original dull checkered blue and Izora's face relaxed into a soft smile. Her father had taken her trunk to the luggage cart already so all she had with her was a small cat carrier with her familiar in it.

Izora sat close to the window and placed the cat carrier beside her before opening it. Reaching one gloved hand into the carrier, she felt around for a second and when her hand withdrew a small bundle of brown and tan fur was in her hand.

Two black eyes glared at the girl balefully and the creature chittered in irritation before attempt to wiggle out of her grip. Izora giggled and placed the tiny marten in her lap, where he promptly curled up and went back to napping.

"Silly little demon." Izora cooed as she rubbed her familiar's ears.

The marten lifted his head, chattered at her and nipped her fingers affectionately before stuffing his nose into her stomach, eager to return to his nap.

The blonde giggled and leaned her head back and stared out the window, watching the tearful goodbyes between the families still on the platform. Izora winced slightly when the piercing train whistle blew and then smiled slightly in amusement as parents and children rushed to say their farewells and hurry onto the train.

'_I wonder if anyone has ever been late and got left behind.' _Izora thought idly to herself, as she continued to observe the platform.

One particular family caught her eye; a woman was hugging a lanky boy in the same plain black robe as Izora, while she wailed and cried on her son's shoulder. The boy was looking pleadingly at his father, who was standing to the side slightly, laughing at his son's expense. Izora's brow furrowed as she stared, her mother would never be caught dead acting that way, especially towards her.

Feeling as if she were intruding, Izora turned her attention to another family, this one consisting of only a father and son. The man was a large burly fellow and reminded Izora off a bear with his large arms and chest, his son looking like a miniature version of himself, just without all the muscles. Izora blinked as the large man embraced his son and kissed the top of his head before pushing him gently towards the train. The boy, Izora noticed, was wearing the plain black robe that all first years wore, and his brown eyes were sad as he waved to his father.

Once again, Izora turned away, tired of feeling like she was intruding on a private moment, despite it taking place in the middle of a train platform. Instead the blonde shut her blue-green eyes and leaned her head against the window, allowing her thoughts to drift away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the lanky boy had finally managed to pull away from his slightly overbearing and overly dramatic mother and gave his father one last hug before hurrying the train that was about to leave. Keeping his head down to avoid looking at anyone after that embarrassing display his mother made, the thin boy didn't notice the other boy standing in front of him until he ran into his back. The lanky boy grunt and fell to the floor, while the other boy turned and stared down at him with dark brown eyes.

"You okay, mate?" The larger first year boy asked his voice surprisingly husky for someone so young.

The thinner boy nodded, "Yeah." He grunted and blinked in surprise when a calloused hand was thrust at him.

The lanky boy looked at the hand then at the hand's owner, before grasping it and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

The lanky boy noted that the rather burly first year he had run into was shorter than him.

"I'm Galen Silverwood." The burly boy said, holding his hand out to the lanky boy.

"Uh…Dmitri Tepes." Dmitri responded and shook his hand.

Galen nodded and let his hand go, "Nice to meet you."

Dmitri shook his head slightly, "You too. First year?" he asked after seeing the black robe.

Galen nodded again, "Yeah, you?"

"Yes."

It was silent for an awkward moment, neither knowing what to do.

Finally, Galen shrugged and turned to find a compartment. Dmitri blinked and was about to go to another cart in search of a compartment but stopped at Galen's voice.

"Want to sit together?" Galen called over his shoulder as he looked in the compartment door windows.

Dmitri hesitated, never having been good at being friendly, but he shrugged and followed the larger boy.

"What the hell." He muttered to himself with a shrug.

* * *

Izora blinked her eyes open in surprise when she heard the compartment door slide open and she turned in her seat.

'_Now what are the odds of this happening?' _She thought wryly to herself when she saw the two boys she had been watching with their parents only a few minutes ago standing in the compartment doorway.

"Hello, do you mind if we sit here with you? Everywhere else is full." The burlier of the two asked.

Izora bit her lip and shrugged, her fingers picking at her robe nervously.

The brawny boy smiled and sat down across from her while the lankier one sat down next to him.

The compartment was silent as the train whistled one last time before lurching forward and heading away from the platform. The three eleven year olds just looked at each other warily, none of them being the most social of children growing up, not that they knew that about each other.

Izora decided to take the time to look over the two boys more closely. The brawny one was tan and had short cropped brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was cute, Izora decided after a few minutes.

'_He reminds me of a teddy bear almost.' _She thought and bit her lip to keep from grinning, not want the two boys to think she was crazy.

Quickly, she turned her attention to the other boy. He was slouched slightly, with a bored look on his face. His eyes were a coal black color and he his hair was a shaggy mop of soft curls. Like the other boy's, his skin was tan but it was more of a caramel color while the other boy's was light golden.

Unbeknownst to her, the two boys were also observing her.

Galen noticed her pale, almost gaunt appearance, but he was absolutely taken with her bright blue-green eyes. They were slightly too large for her thin face and were a startling amount of color against her pale skin and hair.

Dmitri was busy thinking if the girl ever ate or if she was like his irritating cousins that refused to eat in fear of gaining weight. Dmitri felt himself sneer at that.

'_If she's anything like those idiots, I may as well leave now.' _He thought dryly and glared at her slightly.

Izora frowned when the lanky boy glared at her and, being an eleven year old, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Dmitri recoiled slightly in surprise while Galen blinked before letting out a deep bellow of a laugh. His laugh was soon joined by the girl's soft giggles and slowly Dmitri joined in, his chuckles quiet.

"I'm Galen, Galen Silverwood." The burly boy said after they had all calmed down and he stuck his hand out to her.

Izora smiled brightly and grasped his hand, giving it a firm shake, "Izora Hallowell. Nice to meet you."

Izora turned to the lanky boy and held out her hand.

The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, shaking it quickly, "Dmitri Tepes."

Izora smiled again, and Dmitri felt his lips twitch involuntarily at her excitement.

'_She's contagious, like dragon pox.' _He thought to himself with a soft snort.

"Are you a first year too?" Galen asked, leaning back against the seat with a grin.

Izora nodded eagerly, "Yes. I guess you two are also."

Both boys nodded and it was quiet again for a few minutes.

* * *

"Do you know what house you want to be in?" Galen asked randomly.

Izora shrugged, "I don't really care to be honest. My father was in Ravenclaw and my mother was in Slytherin."

Dmitri snorted lightly, "My mom was in Ravenclaw and my dad in Gryffindor. Seems you and I could go to either."

Izora nodded in agreement before looking at Galen. The blonde frowned slightly when she saw Galen looking down at his lap, a frown on his face too.

"What wrong Galen?" She asked in concern.

The brawny boy looked up and gave her a quick smile, "Nothing, my dad was in Gryffindor."

Dmitri cocked an eyebrow, "What about your mum?"

Galen shrugged and shifted away from them, "She's a muggle."

Izora's eyes widened and she leaned forward, practically squishing her marten against her stomach and legs. The ball of fur chittered angrily and wiggled away from her and back into his carrier, but Izora ignored him. The two boys, though looked at the carrier with wide eyes.

"What was that?" Dmitri asked.

"What? Oh that was my marten. He's my familiar." She said, before looking back at Galen, "You're mum is a muggle? That's so amazing!"

Galen gave Izora a weird look, "You really think so?"

Izora nodded enthusiastically, "I've never actually met a muggle before." She made a face, "My mother doesn't like them, but my dad does. He took me to a muggle movie theater once."

Galen felt his lips stretch into a smile, "You are probably the only pureblood I've met to say that."

Dmitri looked slightly offended as he turned his attention back to the conversation and away from the cat carrier, "Oi, now that's just insulting."

Galen grinned easily. "Sorry, mate, you didn't say anything so I assumed…"

The lanky boy snorted, "You do realize what they say about people that assume, don't you?"

Galen grinned and nodded, while Izora looked slightly confused. She was about to ask what they meant when Dmitri distracted her with a question.

"So where did you get that thing anyway?" He asked gesturing to the cat carrier.

"My marten?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Oh, I found him in the woods behind my house about eight months ago. He had been injured and was only a little baby. I took him home with me and my papa helped me heal him."

Galen looked confused, "Didn't you try to release him when he was healed?"

Izora nodded, "Yes, he came back and refused to leave."

Both Galen and Dmitri looked impressed.

"Does he have a name?" Galen asked after a moment.

Izora shook her head, "I've just been calling him little demon." She smiled fondly, "He likes to cause mischief. It drives my mother and the house elves insane."

A snort escaped Dmitri, "Why not call him Draci Icre?"

The blonde tilted her head slightly, "What does it mean?"

"Demon Spawn."

The two boys looked at Izora's surprised and wide blue-green eyes and started to laugh.

Izora giggled uncontrollably for a few minutes, then reached into the cat carrier and pulled her marten out.

"What do you think, huh?" She asked, and held him up so the boys could see him better, "I think it suits him."

The marten chittered his displeasure at being manhandled, causing the three first years to laugh again.

"Oh yes, Draci Icre suits you just fine." Izora laughed and let him crawl back into the cat carrier.

The three shared another laugh and began chatting in earnest with each other, learning that they all had quite a bit in common.

* * *

The food trolley had just left and the three were munching on some candy when Dmitri suddenly spoke up.

"You know, we probably won't be in the same house." He commented.

"Pessimist." Izora sniffed jokingly and laughed when the lanky boy threw an empty Chocolate Frog box at her.

"Hush you, I'm being serious. We have things in common but were still too different to be in the same house."

Galen rolled his eyes slightly, "What's your point, mate?"

Dmitri sneered at him slightly, "My point is, I doubt we'll stay friends."

Galen made a face, "You're probably right."

Izora frowned, "That's stupid."

The two boys looked at her with raised brows.

"Why?" They chorused.

Izora shrugged, "Being in a certain house doesn't define who you are, or who you friends should be." She frowned again, "You guys are my first friends, and I don't want to lose that because we aren't in the same house."

Galen and Dmitri looked at each other for a moment before standing to sit on either side of the girl. Dmitri moved the cat carrier to the ground and Galen nudged Izora over so she was in the middle of the seat.

"Then you won't." Galen said firmly and grasped her gloved hand, "We'll stay friends forever, no matter what houses we're in."

Dmitri grabbed her other hand, "Yeah, you two are the only people I can remotely tolerate anyway."

Izora grinned and slipped her hands out of their grasps before throwing her arms around both of them.

"You two are the best!" She squealed happily.

Dmitri blushed and gently shoved her off him while Galen gave another deep belly laugh..

The blonde grinned widely and stood, turning to face them.

"Gentlemen, I think this is the beginning of a long and beautiful friendship." She said with wide grin that made her blue-green eyes shine like little gems.

Galen grinned and nodded, "I couldn't have said it better myself, love."

Dmitri merely rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever." he muttered with a crooked grin at them.

* * *

"Firs' years, firs' years!" A deep, bellowing voice called from the platform at Hogsmeade station.

Izora, Galen, and Dmitri looked at each other before heading towards the voice that belonged to a giant man with dark curly hair and a massive beard.

"Bloody hell." Dmitri muttered staring up at the man in awe.

"He's huge!" Izora whispered in amazement as she stared in amazement.

Galen only nodded, impressed.

"My 'ame's Rubeus Hagrid, jus' Hagrid will do. Now firs' years, to the boats!" The man bellowed, causing a few of the more skittish first years to jump in fright.

The three friends looked at each excitedly before hurrying after the huge man towards the beach where a bunch of boats were docked.

"Three to a boat! Come 'urry now! Don't wan' be late fer the Sortin'!"

Galen and Dmitri quickly helped Izora into a boat before climbing in themselves and the three watched in awe as the boats seemed to push themselves away from the shore and head towards the brightly lit castle on the other side of the lake.

"Wow." Izora breathed in awe of the castle where she would be staying for the next seven years, "It's even better than I imagined it."

The boys could only nod in agreement.

A loud splash and a screech followed by the sound of someone cursing up a storm tore their attention away from castle and to their left, where two boys had managed to flip the boat over while they and another boy were in it.

Izora clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud while Galen and Dmitri had no such qualms, both laughing so hard they nearly capsized the boat they were in.

Izora couldn't take it anymore and soon joined her two friends in laughter, along with the other first years, even Hagrid was chuckling. A pink flush had settled over Izora's cheeks when she stopped laughing and she blinked in surprise when she saw a dripping wet scrawny boy smile at her before turning back to the two laughing boys that had capsized their boat to begin with. She grinned to herself and leaned against Galen slightly, giggles escaping her lips every now and then.

* * *

Galen, Izora, and Dmitri huddled against each other while they listened to Professor McGonagall's speech in the entrance to Hogwarts. Finally, after was seemed like an eternity, McGonagall lead the group of first years into the Great Hall.

Izora smiled as she stared up at the enchanted ceiling, ignoring the other first years _oh's _and _aw's _in favor of admiring the floating candles and magic night sky.

A nudge in her side made her look away from the ceiling and stare at Galen, who grinned.

"You should pay attention, you'll be Sorted before us." He whispered quietly, so as not to interrupt the Sorting Hat's song.

Izora scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at him briefly, before turning to stare at the hat. Galen chuckled and grinned to himself.

Izora tried to pay attention, all three of the friends did, but it was dreadfully boring just standing there and watching twitchy and skittish first years sit on a stool and wait for a hat to segregate them.

"Izora Hallowell." McGonagall called and Izora jumped.

She bit her lip and glanced back at her friends before shuffling up to the stool. McGonagall was quick to drop the hat on Izora's head and the blonde girl flinched slightly.

_Ah, what do we have here? _A voice whispered in Izora's ear causing her to blink in surprise.

_Another Hallowell, and a gifted one at that. _The voice purred slightly, _Let's see, where to put you._

Izora could hear a soft muttering but couldn't make out what words were being said.

After what seemed like ages the hat suddenly screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Izora blinked rapidly, and hopped off the stool after McGonagall had pulled the hat from her head. She smiled at her friends before making her way to her House's table and sitting at the very end, away from everybody else.

* * *

It was almost an hour and a half later that the Sorting finished and Dumbledore gave him welcome back speech. But Izora wasn't really listening to any of it; she was too preoccupied with picking at her robe, now black with gold and red accents. It seems as if Dmitri was right about them not being in the same houses. Galen had ended up in Slytherin, and Izora had felt her heart clench at the look of shock and slight horror on his face, and Dmitri had somehow ended up in Hufflepuff. A slight smile made its way to Izora's lips as the memory of Dmitri's face came back to her. It truly was priceless.

A frown soon made the smile disappear, she wasn't in the same house as the two boys, but she'd be damned before she let that stop her from being friends with them. And she would make sure that they stayed friends too.

With a happy smile, Izora followed the rest of the Gryffindor first years as they followed the Prefects towards the Gryffindor Common.

An excited giggle escaped her lips quietly and she ducked her head to hide her smile. She was finally at Hogwarts!

* * *

**Author's Note: Holy guacamole! This has to be one of the longest chapters I've written for ANYTHING! I hope it isn't too long… Oh well, I think it's pretty good for a first chapter, but I would like my lovely readers' opinions. I've decided that I'll separate each of the school years into sections, so the chapter titles will be something like 'First Year; Chapter I' and I think from 1****st**** year to 5****th**** year will have 5-10 chapters each, 6****th**** and 7****th**** year will more or less coincide with 'The Girl That Can't Be Touched' timeline. Anyhooties! I hope everyone likes this story! Don't forget to drop a review please, I like having some feedback, even it's just a 'Hey this sucks ass' or 'This is cool' stuff like that! **

**Much love,**

**Plague's Vengeance**


	2. First Year: Chapter 2

_Hogwarts; Middle of November; Friday_

* * *

Dmitri huffed and tossed his History of Magic book away from him, scowling darkly at the thing. Izora's cocked a pale brow, glancing between the book and her temperamental friend with mild interest. Galen just turned the page of his Charms book then scribbled something on the parchment that was beside him. The three friends were sitting outside under a large tree near the Black Lake, working on homework.

"Something wrong, Dmitri?" Galen asked mildly, after hearing his friend huff again.

The lanky boy grunted, "I despise History of Magic."

Izora rolled her eyes, "S'not that bad, quit whining."

Dmitri glared and stuck out his tongue childishly, "You only say that because you can bloody understand it!"

Izora scrunched up her nose and poked her tongue out back at him, "Jealous."

Dmitri opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by an indignant screech. The three looked at each other, before turning towards the sound.

A small crowd had gathered a few feet away from where the friends were sitting and through the gaps, they could see a boy with shaggy black hair and glasses pointing his wand at another boy that was being held upside down with a spell of some sort. Three other boys surrounded the bespectacled boy and there was a girl with red hair screaming at them. The boy that was stuck upside down was struggling.

Izora frowned, "What's going on?" she asked, trying to peak over Galen's shoulder.

Galen shifted slightly, blocking Izora's view, "Nothing. Let's go inside, I think it's going to rain."

The blonde's frown deepened, but she let the two boys pull her to her feet and usher her back towards the castle. Izora cast a quick glance over her shoulder, but the crowd had grown and she couldn't see anything.

Once the three were safely inside the castle, Galen and Dmitri hurried in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room. That common room was considered a neutral place for all three of them to hang out, seeing as how Izora would be hurt if she was caught in the Slytherin common room and vice versa for Galen.

The walk was silent for a few minutes, only the sounds of their footsteps echoing in the hall could be heard.

Finally, Izora couldn't take it anymore and swung around to face her two best friends.

"What the bloody hell was that?" She demanded harshly, glaring at the two boys.

Dmitri and Galen stopped in front of the irate girl and glanced at each before turning to look at her in fained confusion.

"What do you mean, love?" Galen asked, trying to sound confused.

Blue-green eyes narrowed, "You two know exactly what I mean! Why did you keep me from seeing what was going on?"

Galen cleared his throat but it was Dmitri that answered.

"We didn't want you to see what those gits were doing." He said simple with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why not?" Izora asked in confusion.

Galen winced, "You're…very kind hearted, love, and those boys were being cruel. We didn't want you to see that."

Izora blinked, her brow furrowed, before she smiled brightly, "I understand, you were looking out for me, is that it?"

Galen breathed a soft sigh of relief and nodded while Dmitri just grunted in agreement.

"Exactly." Galen said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go to the Hufflepuff common room now?" Dmitri demanded.

Izora giggled and looped her arms through theirs, "Sure!"

* * *

_End of November and Beginning of December_

"Are you going home for the holidays, Zora?" Galen asked, lifting his head to look at her from where he sat.

Izora nodded, an easy smile on her lips, "Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah. What about you Dmitri?" Galen asked, glancing at the lanky boy laying on the floor.

"Mum's making me go home." Was all he said.

Galen was quiet for a moment, "Actually, I was wondering if you and Dmitri would like to stay at my house for a time."

Izora eyes lit up in excitement, "I'd love to!"

Dmitri shrugged, "Sure."

Izora giggled and clapped her small gloved hands, "Oh this is so exciting!"

Dmitri rolled his eyes, "You are so weird." A small, smile showed Izora he was teasing.

The blonde stuck her tongue out at him, "That's the pot calling the kettle black right there."

Galen chuckled, a smile curling the corners of his lips as he watched his two best friends banter back and forth. He was always amused by their antics.

"Behave, children." The burly eleven year old drawled in a bored tone.

The two bickering first years simultaneously stuck their tongues out at him.

"Oh sod off you wanker." Dmitri jested with a smirk.

A pillow promptly smacked him in the face, and Izora's peals of laughter could be heard.

"Watch your mouth, Tepes, there's a lady present." Galen admonished a mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

"Didn't know you considered yourself a lady, Silverwood." The lanky boy grumbled after tucking the pillow under his chin.

"Git!" Izora laughed and kicked the foot that was closest to her, while Galen threw another pillow at him.

"Oi!"

* * *

_Hogsmeade Station; First day of Christmas Break_

Izora giggled and stuck her tongue out, catching the falling snowflakes. Dmitri rolled his eyes and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck while Galen smiled at the child-like joy his friend displayed.

"I love the snow!" She laughed and twirled slightly, her opened white, knee-length peacoat flaring around her skinny body.

"Oof!" Dmitri grunted when the bottom of her scarf smacked him in the face, "Stop spinning you crazy chit!" he snapped and grabbed her shoulders to stop her spinning.

"And button your coat before you freeze." Galen said and began button up her coat instead of waiting for her to do it.

The blonde huffed and rolled her eyes at her brawny friend's mother-hen tendencies, but she let him button up her coat and tie it closed.

"Mother hen." Dmitri and Izora said together, grinning.

Galen gave them both a bemused smile and ushered them onto the train, but not before taking Izora's luggage for her, leaving her the task of carrying Draci Icre's cat carrier and his owl's cage.

The three quickly found an empty compartment in the last train car, where Dmitri promptly placed his trunk on the rack and spread out across one of the seats. Izora and Galen rolled their eyes and gave each exasperated glances before placing their trunks on the rack above the other seat and sitting down. Izora placed the cat carrier and bird cage on the floor near the window, before sitting in the seat there.

"You two are going to come to my house on Christmas Eve and stay the night, yes?" Galen asked after the train had started to move.

Dmitri grunted in confirmation, his arm draped over his eyes as he tried to go back to sleep.

Izora rolled her blue-green eyes and nudged his ribs with her foot before answering her other friend, "That's the plan."

Just then the compartment door was thrown open.

"Bloody hell, this one's full too!" A dark haired boy with gray eyes groaned, glaring at the three as if it was their fault.

Another boy poked his head in, this one with messy dark hair and bespectacled hazel eyes, "Damn it. Come on, Sirius."

The gray-eyed boy scowled one last time at the three friends before slamming the compartment door.

Izora frowned slightly, "What was his problem?"

Dmitri, who had sat up slightly when the door had opened, pulled a face, "Sirius Black. He always acts like a git. Him and his sidekick James Potter."

"Oh."

"Try to avoid them, Izora, okay?" Galen asked quietly, "They aren't too kind sometimes."

Izora's smiled brightly and nodded, her blue-green eyes lighting up, "Okay, Galen."

The brawny boy smiled gently and closed his eyes, only to blink them open when he felt a slight weight against his shoulder. He glanced down and shook his head with a smile when he saw Izora had laid her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed.

'_Seems like we all want to take a nap…' _He thought with amusement before reclosing his eyes.

* * *

_December; Three Days Before Christmas Eve_

Izora was sitting cross-legged on her bed in her room, her blue-green eyes vacant as she stared out the window. She could hear her mother and father arguing in his office downstairs. They had been fighting for the past two hours now, ever since Izora had asked her father if she could go to Galen's house on Christmas Eve. Unfortunately, her mother had heard and had thrown a fit.

"NO! I FORBID HER TO GO!" Izora flinched at her mother's scream.

"YOU DON'T GET TO FORBID HER EDITH!" Her father roared, "I'M THE HEAD OF THIS HOUSEHOLD AND WHAT I SAY GOES AND I'M LETTING HER GO!"

Izora bit her lip and climbed off her bed, throwing on a sweater, her coat, and a pair of boots and then she climbed out her bedroom window. The blonde scurried down the trellis that was just outside her window, jumping down when she was only a few feet from the ground and she landed in a crouch. Izora glanced around quickly, before darting into the forest that made up her backyard.

The skinny eleven year old rushed through the trees for almost ten minutes before coming to a stop in front of a massive oak, which she hurriedly climbed. About fifteen feet from the ground, there was a cluster of thick branches that made a den of sorts. This was where Izora stopped climbing, her back against the massive trunk. That was where her father found her almost an hour later.

Alexander Hallowell sighed in relief when he spied his daughter's pale blonde hair, so different from his own black hair. Carefully, Alexander pulled himself up into the tree until he was on the same branch his daughter was sitting in. A soft smile graced his lips when he saw that his little Izora was fast asleep, her slightly too large coat pulled tight around her frail looking body.

Alexander cautiously pulled his daughter into his arms and, holding her in the crook of one arm, he pulled his wand out. With a flick he Apparated back to his house, his daughter nestled against his chest securely.

* * *

_Christmas Eve_

"Love you Papa." Izora said with a smile and kissed her father's cheek, "I'll be home the day after tomorrow."

"I love you too, Angel." Alexander said, pulling her into a quick hug before nudging her into the fireplace, "Be safe and behave."

"I will." Izora giggled and threw the Floo powder down, "Silverwood Manor!"

Moments later, Izora stumbled out of the fireplace and into a brightly lit living room.

"Oof!" She grunted when she sprawled out on the floor, the presents she brought with her landing on top of her.

"That was graceful." Dmitri drawled sarcastically from Izora's left.

"Oh dear!" A warm, feminine voice cried out and Izora was suddenly pulled to her feet by gentle, calloused hands.

"Are you alright dearie?" The heavily Irish accented voice asked.

Izora blinked, staring at the tall, dark haired woman in front of her before stuttering out a 'yes' in reply.

"Oh good." The woman said with relief, "I'm Siobhán Silverwood, Galen's mother. You must be Izora."

Izora smiled shyly and nodded, "Nice to meet you ma'am."

Mrs. Silverwood smiled, "Oh aren't you such a sweet lass! Polite too!"

"Siobhán! Leave the poor girl alone, you silly bird!" A booming voice full of laughter called from behind a door, "And come help me in the kitchen!"

Mrs. Silverwood rolled her pretty blue eyes and leaned down to whisper conspiratorially to Izora, "Men, they can't do anything!"

Izora laughed and beamed as Mrs. Silverwood hurried to the kitchen, leaving her in the living room with Galen and Dmitri.

"Come and sit, Zora. I'll put the presents under the tree." Galen said with a mirthful smile.

Izora happily skipped over to where a smirking Dmitri was sitting on the couch.

She could tell this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Author's Note: Huzzah! Chapter two of Izora's, Galen's, and Dmitri's early years together. Sorry, I couldn't resist having the Marauders make a semi-appearance and then Sirius and James show up too! We also got to meet Galen's mama (ps- her name is pronounce Shi-vawn) who is going to huge fun to write about along with Mr. Silverwood. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter enough to review! –winkwink-**

**Now onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Cake-san: Haha, writing that made me grin so big! It was just so cute and heartwarming, despite Dmitri being a pessimist! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Nizuna Fujieda: Sweet! I'm glad you like it so far.**

**Comfortably Grey: Yay! I'm glad you like the main fic! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too.**


	3. PETITION: Not A Chapter

**Note to my lovely readers, this isn't a chapter, but please take the time to read it anyway, especially if you want to continue reading my stories. I promise I will post the next chapter in the next few days, this is just temporary and will be taken down when I post the next chapter. The reason I'm posting this petition is because I'm an a huge anti-censorship supporter and that is basically what FF is doing by deleting/destorying/removing certain stories. If a reader doesn't like things that are rated 'M' or stories that are considered 'MA' then they don't have to read it. There is ABSOLUTELY no point in bashing those stories, when they can just not read it and let the people who actually ENJOY reading them to do so.**

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and if you don't have a story that you can post this petition as a chapter too, just PM me if you want your name added to the list. I'll be more than happy to oblige.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**1) ****Psudocode_Samurai**

**2) ****Rocketman1728**

**3) ****dracohalo117**

**4) ****VFSNAKE**

**5) ****Agato the Venom Host**

**6) ****Jay Frost**

**7) ****SamCrow**

**8) ****Blood Brandy**

**9) ****Dusk666**

**10) ****Hisea Ori**

**11) ****The Dark Graven**

**12)****BlackRevenant**

**13)****Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**14)****Sakusha Saelbu**

**15)****Horocrux**

**16)****socras01**

**17) ****Kumo no Makoto**

**18)****Biskoff**

**19)****Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**20)****NightInk**

**21)****Lazruth**

**22)****ragnrock kyuubi**

**23) ****SpiritWriterXXX**

**24) ****Ace6151**

**25)****FleeingReality**

**26)****Harufu**

**27)****Exiled crow**

**28)****Slifer1988**

**29)****Dee Laynter**

**30)****Angeldoctor**

**31)****Final Black Getsuga**

**32) ****ZamielRaizunto**

**33)****Fenris187**

**34)****blood enraged**

**35)****arashiXnoXkami**

**36)****Masane Amaha's King**

**37)****Blueexorist**

**38)****Nero Angelo Sparda**

**39)****Sharkteeth**

**40)****DAPC**

**41)****Kyuubi16**

**42)****bunji the wolf**

**43)****EternalKnight219**

**44)****Wolvenstrom**

**45)****donalgraeme**

**46) ****Rin O' Gen**

**47)****Fuyutaro son**

**48)****Kikyohater220**

**49)****chaos-bardock**

**50)****Leafy8765**

**51)****Philip Ontakos**

**52)****tamys**

**53)****kenegi**

**54) ****angelbeets**

**55) ****juia**

**56) ****DirkSamuelsMusicTheory**

**57) ****Rin O' Gen**

**58) ****Blood Shifter2**

**59) ****Plague's Vengeance**

**60)****Eva Sirico**

**61) ****Bri P**

**62) ****SeverusSnape18**

**63) ****The Thunder Alchemist**

**64) ****coolblast**

**65) Allycat817**

**66) Unlawfultears**

**66) Kyubii Chan**

**67) bookworm267**

**68) Mai Ascot**

**69) Lizzy0308**

**70) poptropican **

**71) the one with a divine smile**

**72) Ivanoma**

**73) Sun-MoonGoddess**

**74) lovingyouisbest**

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
